


Protect him! Punish him!

by SNOWFLAKE3883



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Rape, Seragaki Aoba is a Brat, Slice of Life, fresh start in life, sly blue time period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNOWFLAKE3883/pseuds/SNOWFLAKE3883
Summary: During the time period around when aoba is sixteen. Aoba had no control over his actions due to scrap. He begins to act the way he wants and never listens to his grandmother or ren. Being a brat and full of himself. He breaks everyone's jaw in rib and breaks everyone's mind in rhyme. People have started to notice slyblue more than rhyme. But things are that, toue might soon notice him. So, the unofficial twins decide to step in to put his actions on hold. Ren on the other hand somehow gets to know their plan. Ren has to protect aoba from toue as well as the twins. So, he warns aoba and he even begs him to stop playing rhyme since it might land him in serious trouble. Aoba already addicted by the game and being immature talks trash to ren and insults him. Ren after listening to aoba's mean talk decides to get in aoba's head and teach him a memorable lesson. So, that the bluenette would never ever step on the rhyme battle for all his life.
Relationships: Ren/Seragaki Aoba, Seragaki Aoba/Trip/Virus
Kudos: 6





	Protect him! Punish him!

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic idea was clogging my brain from working. So, i wrote it with no other go and why not post it. I feel this fanfic might be weird. I don't know why but i think you can definitely give it a try. I really hope you like it. Thank you for reading in advance.

Aoba regained his consciousness after the rhyme battle. With a smirk drawn on his face he got up from his chair and looked down at his older model all-mate who was standing beside him in the floor. He won this game as well . He looked at his opponent still sitting in the chair opposite to him whose head was still down. He still hasn't regained himself. With a look of disinterest at his opponent, aoba called ,"Ren!", to follow and walked off to the main road with his hands in his pockets where his fans were standing. The look on their face's were always same. They are always excited no matter what happens around them. "Slyblue you rock kid!, cool slyblue!, awesome fight!", with all those words being thrown around him in the air, he just signed at the people around him in disgust. They all look stupid to him anyway. He shrugged off his fans and started walking towards the signal. It's already ten in the night and then came a couple of footsteps behind him and he knew who it belongs to. These two footsteps are always distinct and he can trace them among any crowd. He would shrug off his other fans. But these two are different. He always feel a certain pressure to talk to them from his mind. Not that he like talking to them but no matter how hard he tried to avoid them. They will make him to talk to them somehow. He pulled his hood up and turned to see the duo. He tilted his head at them in annoyance. The duo always looks at him pleasingly like they are really happy to see him. The taller one gave him a grin while the shorter one gave him a charming smile. "Aaa..ah", said aoba dragging his voice in a disinterested tone to tell them that he is not interested in small talks today. The shorter one chuckled and asked him, "Fufu, are you tired, aoba-san?". There was a undercurrent of teasing in his voice coated with concern. The other blonde said, "Yeah, he played three matches straight , so he must be". "Iam not", said aoba getting annoyed easily. They have made him to talk. "Fine", he thought . "What are you guys doing here?", he asked his eyes focussing on Virus the shorter one. Among the two, he is more talkable. He shrugged and said, "Well, we were walking around here and heard that you were playing rhyme today. Since, we are your biggest fans aoba-san, we came here straight to watch you play". "But we missed it", said trip the taller one. "Yeah, we were late", said virus sadly. Aoba didn't care in first place for them to see his match. Aoba said, "Alright then, i will be leaving". Virus gave a suprised look at aoba and told him in a tone of disappointment, "But i thought we could talk for some more time with you, aoba-san". Aoba gave out a sign of exparation. He knew he is not being nice with them and they know that aswell. Then, why on earth would they want to talk with him even after they know that he doesn't give a shit about them. He started saying ,"You guys..". But he stopped when suddenly people started running towards the direction of rhyme spot. It looked like some kind of emergency. The blondes shared a serious look for a second after seeing the people running. Aoba didn't care about the commotion. He just stood there without any concern . Virus told them, "I will just see, what happened there and come back". He turned to follow the people running towards the rhyme spot while aoba and trip stayed behind. 

Virus walked to the spot where the rhyme battle took place just a while ago. There was a small crowd around the opponent. The group gave way for virus when he neared them. For some reason everyone in midorijima was scared of the mysterious twins. Aoba's opponent was still unconsious sitting in his chair. Virus checked his pulse and it was normal. He tried to wake the person up but he couldn't wake him up. With the crowd still in panic around him. He then decided to call the ambulance. The ambulance came immediately after ten minutes. Instead of sending the person to toue's medicinal institute. Virus sent him to the midorijima's general hospital so that toue would not know what actually happened to the victim . After the departure of the ambulance. The crowd began to scatter away. He signed in frustation in the rhyme spot. This is the third person aoba has broken. He knew that the opponent is going to be in coma or already is . They don't care about the victims but soon it is going to get noticed by toue in one way or another. If they don't do something things might get really bad for aoba. He called trip from his coil to meet him at their secret meeting spot. 

Ren was looking around the commotion but unlike aoba he was slightly worried and he said, "Aoba, i will just look what happened over there" and walked towards the buildings. Aoba slightly nodded and continued talking with trip. Ren being small and almost camouflaged in the darkness walked between the blocks of buildings which was the shortest route to the rhyme spot. He had just crossed few blocks but suddenly halted when he spoted the blonde with glasses walking in the darkness and stopped just few feet in front of him. He stood there for sometime not knowing what to do. He turned himself into silent mode. He didn't know why but he had a feeling. Soon, within minutes the other blonde came towards virus who was working on his coil. "Trip!, check this spot for all-mates or any other devices", ordered virus. After few minutes of clicking his coil, trip said, "Done". Ren thought maybe because he is in a very old model , trip couldn't track him. "What happened?", he asked stopping near virus. "He has broken this person as well", said virus in a resigned tone. "Oh come on! Not again", said trip in exparation. "At this rate", said trip slowly. "Toue will soon notice him", finished virus. "We should do something", said trip his tone serious looking at his non-twin. "Ah! yes, I will get the drug ready by tomorrow. By the time he gets into the next rhyme battle, we will kidnap him and partly alter his memories with toue's drug", said Virus. "Then?", asked trip. Virus shrugged and said, "we should slightly hit him on his head and add some injuries to his body". "why?", asked trip slightly confused. "Because we are going to make this as an accident in rib rather than rhyme", clarified virus."Iam trying to get him away from rhyme as much as possible", he added. Ren stood there in shock. He couldn't believe aoba was the reason that three of his opponents are in coma. He didn't know why these two cared about him either so he waited for some more time to get the clear picture of the problem. "How long should he be in the hospital?", asked trip. "About six months, i guess", said virus. "Why can't we brutally rape him?", asked trip. "Trip", said virus slightly annoyed. "What..? Didn't you see how much of a brat he is?", asked trip slightly lowering his head to virus's level with his hands in his pockets. Virus just gave him a stern look and told him, "Trip!, he is just a baby, he might even die if someone like you rapes him". Trip just turned sideways sulking. "Listen! we already have lot of work piled above our heads. We must break few more people's mind in rhyme inorder to make it look like something is wrong in rhyme rather than aoba who was the one who really broke the player's mind", said virus. "We already broke five people's mind to cover aoba, didn't we?", asked trip. "Yeah...", said virus signing with tiredness. "All these things we are doing to save him from toue and that brat is full of himself", said trip in frustation. "I want to spank him", said virus slightly smiling at trip. "Hey virus", said trip smiling playfully at virus. "What now?", asked virus looking at trip with suspicion. "How about we softly rape him?", he asked giving virus a wink. Ren was terrified. He didn't know these two lusted after aoba. He stood there frozen his mind stuck in a maze. Virus just chuckled at trip's eagerness. "Patience trip, we not going to touch him now, when time comes we will snatch him away. And..We will strip him layer by layer until he is nothing. Literally nothing. In the end..., he will be still nothing but our own perfect customized sex slave", said virus with a sadistic smile. Trip grinned this is what he love about virus. "I can't wait to see his submissive face. Begging and moaning in pain and pleasure. Geez!, I just want to collar him", said trip sucking on his breath almost a whisper. "It will be fun breaking aoba-san's mind. After all we are just going to give him the taste of his own medicine", said virus almost sneering. Trip snickered impishly. "We will cherish him in our own way", concluded virus. They both signed happily. The blondes then started walking away ,"We should be ready tomorrow trip", said virus his voice getting back to seriousness. "If things go well, we can rape him tomorrow but we should be really careful with him", he added. Trip said something but ren couldn't hear it. Ren couldn't believe what he had just heard. For others he may be just an all-mate but for aoba. He is his guardian. Even after coming outside from aoba's mind, he is not able to control his actions. These two are really dangerous. They are not even human. They are just monsters living in a human body. He must protect aoba from them at any cost. He ran back to aoba.

Aoba was annoyed. The most irritating thing with the twins is that they just leave whenever they want in middle of the conversation. Trip left him immediately after ren took off on his own. "Ren, where were you ?", asked aoba really annoyed. "Sorry, i got stuck in a bush", said ren apologizing. "Umm, really...?", asked aoba with suspicion. Ren said, "yes". Aoba just shrugged and they both crossed the signal and walked towards their home.

Back in aoba's room ren sat on his haunches looking at the bluenette who was leaning back on his balcony hand railing looking at the stars. The bluenette has dressed himself in a baggy outfit as usual. He was wearing a baggy orange and grey colorblock jacket with a v-neck purple tshirt underneath. A dirty navy blue ripped jeans revealing most of his slim legs. A grey studded belt around his waist and a pair of orange socks completed his look. He was mindlessly looking at the sky. He has again skipped his dinner today. Ren looked at aoba with concern. Those two are going to do something to him. An hour later, Aoba was tired enough to sleep now so he walked towards his bed. Ren was already sitting in his bed. He took off his headphone and placed it on his side table. "Aoba", said ren in his deep robotic voice. "Hmm", said aoba who has proceeded to undo his jacket. "Please don't play rhyme", said ren softly. "What the hell?", asked the teen looking at the small dog. He threw his jacket to the floor. Ren looked around the room which was a complete mess. "Aoba! please it's dangerous", said ren pleading. "Shut up! Ren", snapped aoba his face burning with anger. Ren found the words stinging him. But he didn't care. "Aoba please listen to me", he pleaded again. "I don't take orders from you", said aoba making the allmate slightly wince and his hands reached his waist to unbuckle his belt. "Aoba didn't you see the people falling into coma after playing that game?", said ren trying to reason with aoba. "I don't care", said the teen throwing his belt to the floor now. "But I care", said ren with desperation. "Then, why don't you go fuck yourself", spat aoba. Ren was shocked, "Aoba..", he said in a small voice not able to believe what he had just heard. Ren was really angry at aoba. "How can he talk this rude to him?", he wondered in pain. But he didn't have a choice. He had to stop him. He didn't know how but he has to figure a way before its too late. Ren straightened himself. He is not going to let anything happen to aoba. Aoba turned back to his all-mate who was silent for a minute. Ren decided to try one more time. "Aoba! please think just once , If you play that game again you will definitely land in trouble", said ren. Ren couldn't say anything about the twins to him because he knows that he won't believe him. Aoba was looking seriously pissed now. With his hands on his hips, he just gave ren a sly grin. "Why don't you try and stop me?", he said mocking ren. Ren stood now in desperation. "Don't forget that you were nothing but a piece of trash, Ren!", he said insulting his all-mate. Ren was so hurt at his words. Aoba knows that he is part of his mind and that he is his guardian. He is not just an all-mate for aoba. Aren't they special to eachother?. "It will just take a minute for me to throw you back at the same trash spot", continued aoba with no sense of regret. He has turned into a complete brat now. Ren didn't know how aoba grew into something like this. Ren lost his belief that aoba will ever listen to him. The sly continued mocking him for sometime. Ren bowed his head down. He wanted to cry but he is just an all-mate. He couldn't accept that aoba has no feelings for him. "Remember your place that you are just my all-mate and that's all", he said finishing his side of conversation. Ren sat down again and signed. He had decided to stop aoba with his own power. "Aoba?", he called. Aoba just turned back to ren in frustration. "This is the last time, iam asking you, will you stop playing rhyme or not?", said ren surprisingly in a stern voice. Aoba jerked back slightly. Ren looked kinda different or it is just his imagination. He didn't say anything but kept looking at his all-mate in confusion. Ren signed and asked, "No?, alright". Aoba knew ren could not do anything to stop him but he was wrong.

He had blinked a couple of times and suddenly he was in the rhyme field. In reality, the bluenette has collapsed on the floor. Aoba looked around the empty field which was completely dark. He was standing on the invisible floor. He was suprised that he was in a different outfit than the one he was wearing minutes ago. A navy full sleeve shirt and a pair of skinny jeans. He was bare footed which was kind of odd. "Was he pulled into the rhyme field by someone?", He wondered. He looked around for his opponent but there was none. Minutes passed while he started to panic. Did he get stuck in the rhyme field ?but he didn't think so. But why was he here. It was slightly getting cold there and he tried walking around. Maybe if he walk around, he might wake up. He took a step and saw ren walking towards him from the darkness. Actually the part where aoba stood only had some light other than that every part around him was completely dark. Aoba ran towards his guardian in relief. "Ren! what happened?", he asked stopping in front of him. He was cloaked and had his helmets on. "What you think that had happened?", retorted ren in his normal voice. Aoba was suprised. "Ren?", He said in confusion. Ren would always answer him properly. He then remembered that they had a fight. He just signed. "They are not going to fight here again right?", he thought<span;> . Ren suddenly lunged forward in the air. His cloak flying around him. He <span;>encircled aoba's waist in one hand then clutched aoba's wrist in other holding it up. Aoba was shocked by ren's behaviour. He didn't know why ren is doing this?. Why is he so adamant that he shouldn't play rhyme anymore?.Doesn't he know that he is addicted to rhyme. Before he could pull away, he was pulled up in the air with his all-mate in online mode. Ren just swired in the air with aoba making his head reel. It looked like they were dancing in the air. Aoba looked at his all-mate with a bewildered expression. "What's going on?"he thought. "STOP!", he said in a slow voice getting dizzy already. Ren didn't stop until aoba tried to squirm away from him. "Why are you doing this?", asked aoba now in anger. Ren's answer was shocking , "Because you wouldn't listen to me, AOBA". Aoba suddenly felt like his bond with ren has broken. Saying that ren dropped aoba from the air. Aoba feel down on his back. He winced in pain on the hard floor due to the impact. Ren has landed himself slowly and was standing in front of aoba. Aoba was pretty sure that he was hurt slightly bad. "We are inside your head", informed ren making the sly to look up at him in horror. He has been dragged inside his head without any warning. Aoba was getting a bad feeling about this. He tried to get up wincing from the process. Ren looked at aoba who has gotten himself to stand. Aoba was shocked. The fear creept up in his mind when he saw the cold glare of his guardian. The protection he felt while looking at his guardian was now turning into something else. Panic. He tried to back off but ren's finger's fisted his shirt. "AOBA!, is being full of himself?", dragged ren growling. Aoba's hazel widened. Soon, without warning, he was thrown across the invisible floor. He rolled on the floor until he stopped himself. He tried to crawl away. He was scared. But before he covered a feet. He was pulled up to his feet. The sly screamed in pain. Because he was pulled up by his hair. His hair was hurting even more in his mind. He found himself arching at ren's shoulder leaning his back on him. "Iam going to punish you ", said ren with another growl. Saying that aoba was thrown across the floor once again. He couldn't stop rolling. This time he didn't even get to crawl. Aoba was too shocked but he couldn't believe that ren could hurt him. Ren walked towards aoba closing the distance between them. Aoba looked at ren in confusion. "You will not listen right?", asked ren once again in a tone more like he is talking it to himself. Aoba slightly crawled back in his mind. Ren was getting scary. "Umm...ren", Ren took off his helmet and threw it to the darkness with his cloak still swirling around him in the air. Aoba looked over ren's eyes from the floor with a new fear sinking in. The look on ren's eyes was like death. But there was something else in his eye's that aoba couldn't point at. He was on his back half sitting on the floor propping on his elbows with one of his knees pulled up. Ren licked his lips and got down to aoba's face level. "I will make sure you don't play rhyme in your entire life", said ren with a determination in his deep voice. Aoba gasped when one of his hands were grabbed roughly. Without warning, ren placed his lips over aoba's. Aoba almost had a heart attack. He squirmed under ren trying to push against his bare torso but only the kissed deepened. "Hmph..ph..hmph", muffled aoba against ren's lips. "No", he thought. He didn't want it. He was scared. "Ren was his protector isn't he?", He wondered. Ren broke his kiss for a moment and forced his gaze on aoba ." Yes!, iam your protector and iam protecting you. Once again ren crushed his lips against the sly's. Aoba tried to push ren with his free hand but it got grabbed aswell. Both his hands were pinned to his sides. Sly's heart raced. He couldn't do anything. He was easily overpowered. Ren was still roughly kissing him. Aoba gasped for air when ren's tongue invaded his mouth. He felt his tongue getting twisted with ren's. But something strange happened. Ren bit aoba's tongue with his canines. Aoba jolted below with a small yelp of pain. Ren released aoba who was already with teary eyes. "Listen ren", said aoba trying to talk but he was ignored. Aoba's hands and legs suddenly went limp. Aoba was terrified. His hands were weak they wouldn't move. Ren now roughly pulled aoba's beautiful hair making him scream once again. Though his hands were weak. He still tried crawling away and was dragged back mercilessly. He was again flipped to his back. Ren now started sucking on his neck. "Ngh! ren please", whispered aoba in embarrassment. Ren's tongue laved over aoba's neck without a pause . Aoba couldn't understand any of it and his body became even more weak. Aoba squeaked when he felt ren's hands wandering over his chest. With his torso partially exposed, aoba was forced on to his sides. With nape of his neck getting sucked, he felt his nipples getting pinched. It was turning him on. Both his nipples were squeezed between ren's fingers. "You wouldn't listen. hmm?", asked ren in slow threatening voice. Aoba was paralyzed. He didn't know how he got himself into this. If this proceeds , he wasn't sure that he will have a normal life ever again. He swallowed his pride and turned to see ren who was still playing with his body. "Ren", he said in a small voice. "Please, i will not play rhyme hereafter, please forgive me this once", aoba said with tears in his eyes. Ren smiled. Aoba was shocked as well as relieved that ren's dangerous mood has lightened. Ren closed his eyes with a smile. "Iam happy aoba that you have decided not to play rhyme anymore", said ren with a happy tone. Aoba signed in relief but his relief was shortlived. Ren's hands reached below his waist into his pants. Aoba squirmed with ren's hands inside his pants with blush painting his face red. "Ah ren please ", he said begging. Ren growled at him. Aoba shivered with both pleasure and fear. "Aoba!, i told you that I will make sure that you never play rhyme in your entire life didn't i? ", asked ren. Aoba just nodded. He didn't know what else he should do. Within moments he was forced to sit. His weak body was on ren. He noticed ren's cloak has disappeared. Aoba's head was placed on ren's shoulders and to his horror. Ren forced his thighs apart leaving him in a most exposed position. Aoba felt ren's hands around him once again but this time his clothes were pulled off from him. First his navy blue shirt was slipped off from his head. Ren then reached to his pants and started undoing them. Aoba though a brat now started to cry his innocence surfacing up. Ren found this method very effective. He has to just his break scrap armour and bring out the real aoba. After all he is just a kid. He should have known better. Ren was licking his ear lobes while aoba's final piece of cloth was stripped away from him. He was even more ashamed now. His new position was embarrassing as hell. He was completely naked. He was sitting with his thighs apart exposing his dick and butt hole. "Now what did you say aoba before", asked ren angrily. "You will throw me into the same trash, isn't it what you told me?", said ren gripping aoba's face forcing him to see his face. Aoba has started to cry now. Aoba was terrified by the sudden change of his guardian. "Ren!, please iam so sorry i will not talk like that again", pleaded aoba but too late. "Hmm", dragged ren and let go of aoba's face. "Look forward aoba", he commanded. Aoba nervously looked forward and to his horror. It was his reflection. It was like they were sitting in front of a mirror wall. "No!! no...", wailed aoba hiding his face into ren's neck his voice dissolving to muffled sobs. "It's your punishment for disobeying me", stated ren. Aoba could only cry. Now he knew his place. With tears streaming down his face. He saw his guardian's finger entering his butt. He screamed in horror amongst his cries. "Please!!...don't", he begged to his guardian. "Aoba tell me what you see", ordered ren. Aoba cried and shook his head in denial. "Aoba if you don't do it, iam not leaving you out of your head, How does it sound?", asked ren. Aoba swallowed his cries. "Even if you beg", warned ren with a stern voice. Aoba didn't know how to phrase that he is being fingered. But ren's finger's was already inside him . He didn't have any other go. It was horrifying to think that he will be stuck in his head forever." I..iam, said aoba his voice breaking, " being fingered " he finished in a whisper. "Louder aoba", said ren. "Ren! please", pleaded aoba with fresh tears rolling down his face. "Louder", said ren firmly. Aoba again swallowed his cries and said, " iam being fingered..hah..", finished the bluenette in pleasure developing in his lower half. "Tell you are ashamed aoba", asked ren digging his chin on aoba's shoulders. " Iam ashamed ", said aoba giving in. "Are you ashamed of your actions? Of what you talked and what you did?", asked ren again in his deep voice breaking aoba who has started shaking now. "Yes", said aoba among his sobs. Ren has hooked his fingers in him and was making aoba insane with pleasure. The fingers moved to and fro into his hole. He was suprised that he had three fingers inside him. The sensation was deafening. His hips shamelessly slammed against his all-mate's fingers. His mind was reeling in pleasure and his entire body on fire. Ren mercilessly fingered him until he came inside his mind. Shame washed over aoba as he thought everything has reached the end. But unfortunately he was the only one who thought that way. The sixteen year old was once again pushed to his back on the imaginary floor. Before he could even blink. Ren positioned himself between aoba's separated thighs. "Ahh", screamed aoba when ren roughly thrusted himself into him. Ren has forced his thighs apart with pressure enough to bruise him." Will you play rhyme again, aoba?", grunted ren. " No", shrieked aoba crying and shaking his head on the floor. "Will you listen to me?", asked ren. "Yes", said aoba gulping due to the thrusting. "Will you be a good boy, aoba", asked ren his final question. "Yes", screamed the teen with a tearing pain in his ass. His hands trying to grip around while being thrusted to and fro on the invisible floor. Ren now leaned forward and started kissing him again. Aoba started crying again louder. His cries were muffled soon with ren's lips which later reached his nipples making him arch. Aoba felt something sticky below his ass on the floor and to his horror. It was his blood. His lower body was in a small pool of blood. The teen looked down in horror. He was not just being raped but he was getting torn apart. Ren was biting his budded nipples now making him writher in pain. "Ahhh", screamed aoba coming once again for ren shamelessly arching his back. His cum splattering on his stomach. Aoba started sobbing now being pushed around. He felt like a knife is scarping his hole rather than ren's member. By the time, his blood has reached below his back and his hands were covered in blood. Ren streched aoba's legs apart even more wider and again reached for his lips and then pulled him into a strong kiss suffocating him and filling him at the same time . Aoba gasped in ren's mouth when he was filled with the hotness making him shake and quiver in shame. Ren pulled himself out and stood up while aoba curled himself into a ball. His entire body covered in blood and mess. He cried with his hands over his face. "Now i think you know what your place is , aoba", said ren in the same mocking tone aoba had used earlier and turned around to walk towards the darkness. Aoba cried for sometime but soon he opened his eyes to his room. He was lying face flat on the floor. He got himself up and saw ren standing in his bed. He backed off crawing back. "Aoba", ordered ren while the teen looked at his all-mate with tears running down his face pausing his action.

"Take your shower", said the all-mate. Aoba nodded in fear and got up from the floor. He felt strange something sticky on his lower half. He blushed scarlet when he found out he had come twice in reality. Soon, there was another shocking news waiting for him. His butt was wet. The teen was so embarrased that he held his thighs together and walked into his bathroom like a tail between his legs. He slowly managed to walk towards his bathroom. Ren now sat back on his haunches confident that aoba will never play rhyme again. If he doesn't play rhyme anymore there is no reason for the mysterious twins to harm aoba now. So, for now aoba will be safe.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. If you like it please drop some kudos. Bye-Bye.


End file.
